Over you is thing I need to do
by mittenblackmoon
Summary: Minseok pacar Luhan. Luhan sahabat Jongdae. Jongdae menyukai Minseok. Minseok menyukai? Oh, ada Baekhyun sahabat Minseok yang nanti akan bertemu seseorang atau beberapa orang (mungkin). Cast lain menyusul. BL. AU. School life. Review? (Maaf ini summary kacau)
1. Chapter 1

**"** _ **Over you is thing I need to do**_ **"**

 **Cast:**

-Kim Minseok

-Byun Baekhyun

-Kim Jongdae

-Xi Luhan

 **Warning: friendship, BL, AU, school life, OOC.**

 **Chapter I**

Sekarang sudah 10 menit menjelang bel pelajaran pertama dimulai. Banyak siswa yang telah berada di kelasnya masing-masing. Tak terkecuali di dalam kelas X-C, yang terkenal agak berisik. Sebagian siswa ada yang sedang bersendagurau dengan temannya, ada yang membaca buku sekadar menyiapkan materi yang akan dihadapi hari ini, ada pula yang tidur meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja. Hebat memang, mereka yang belajar dan tidur tak merasa terusik sama sekali dengan suara teman-teman mereka yang cukup memekakkan telinga itu. Ah, ada satu lagi, ada seorang siswa yang tengah melamun di kursinya sambil menatap jauh ke luar jendela. Padahal biasanya dia akan sangat berisik, bahkan beberapa teman sekelasnya pun merasa heran. Tapi mereka tak begitu peduli dan tetap pada kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Hingga seseorang siswa yang baru datang di kelas dengan agak sedikit berlari langsung duduk menuju kursinya yang terletak di depan kursi siswa yang melamun tadi.

"Pagi, Minseok." sapanya sambil memutar tubuhnya ke belakang menghadap Xiumin-anak yang melamun tadi. Namun ia tak mendapat respon apapun. Dia pun menggerakkan tanggannya di depan muka Minseok.

"Ya, Min... Min... Minseok... Ya! Kim Minseok!" Akhirnya Kim Minseok - siswa yang tadi melamun - pun merespon setelah mendengar teriakan dari sahabatnya.

"Eh... Baek. Kau sudah datang?" Baekhyun menampilkan muka -_- mendengar respon dari Minseok. Ternyata sahabatnya satu ini sedang melamun dari tadi.

"Kau kenapa lagi? Apa gara-gara Luhan lagi?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Ah, bukan apa-apa... hahaha" jawab Minseok dengan diakhiri tawa yang dipaksakan.

Baekhyun sudah akan membuka mulutnya untuk melanjutkan penyelidikan pada sahabatnya ini. Tapi guru yang mengajar hari ini telah masuk. Sehingga Baekhyun memutar kembali tubuhnya menghadap ke depan kelas untuk mendengarkan materi yang akan disampaikan.

Istirahat makan siang pun tiba. Baekhyun segera merapikan peralatan tulisnya dan berbalik untuk mengajak Minseok ke kantin.

"Min, ayo makan."

Minseok menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu menjawab, "Aku tidak lapar"

"Kau tidak lapar? Yang benar saja, apa kau tidak merasa pusing setelah mendengar ocehan Bu Kang tentang rumus-rumus fisika itu? Biasanya juga kau yang paling bersemangat kalau urusan kantin." Ucap Baekhyun tak percaya.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum kecil yang terkesan dipaksakan itu.

"Aish... Sebenarnya kau kenapa? Pasti Luhanmu itu lagi kan? Kali ini apa yang dia lakukan padamu?" Cerocos Baekhyun.

"Tidak ada Baek. Kak Luhan tak melakukan apapun padaku."

"Ya, tapi mengecewakanmu iya." Potong Baekhyun cepat. "Apa dia membuatmu menunggu bejam-jam dan tiba-tiba membatalkan janji lagi padamu?" Sambung Baekhyun.

Minseok hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Berusaha menahan airmata agar tak mengalir dari sudut matanya. Memang benar apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun barusan. Kemarin harusnya dia dan Luhan akan kencan ke taman hiburan. Namun Luhan tak juga datang menjemput di rumahnya. Hingga 3 jam dari waktu dijanjikan Luhan mengiriminya pesan singkat yang mengatakan dia tidak bisa kencan hari ini karena ada rapat OSIS mendadak untuk acara bulan depan, dan Luhan beralasan dia lupa kalau ada janji dengan Minseok sehingga baru bisa menghubunginya waktu itu.

Baekhyun yang tak tega melihat sahabatnya bersedih pun mendekat ke Minseok dan memeluknya. Baekhyun tahu, Minseok itu orangnya sangat sensitif, dan selalu ingin diperhatikan lebih oleh sang kekasih. Namun sayang, Luhan yang sibuk dengan organisasi siswa dan ekstrakulikuler sepak bolanya lebih mementingkan organisasi dan hobinya itu dibandingkan Minseok.

 **Ssraaak** (suara pintu digeser ceritanya)

"Hai Min... Baek? Apa yang terjadi?" Jongdae, orang yang baru saja masuk ke kelas X-C itu menatap heran ke arah Baekhyun yang tengah memeluk Minseok seperti itu. Jongdae ini merupakan teman dekat Luhan, mereka dari SMP yang sama, bahkan kelas yang sama sampai kelas X. Tapi di kelas XI sekarang ini mereka berada di kelas yang berbeda. Jongdae XI-B sedangkan Luhan XI-A.

"Kau kenapa Min?" Tanyanya lagi sambil mendekat ke arah dua manusia yang sedang berpelukan.

"Tanyakan saja pada temanmu yang hebat itu." Jawab Baekhyun galak. Pelukannya pada Minseok sudah lepas, dan Minseok menghapus airmata yang tetap keluar walau sudah ditahannya.

"Luhan? Memangnya apa yang telah dia lakukan?" Tanya Jongdae setelah memposisikan diri duduk di kursi Baekhyun sambil menghadap ke Xiumin dan Baekhyun.

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan dia?" Jutek Baekhyun.

"Dia tak menepati janjinya lagi?" Kini Jongdae memfokuskan pandangannya ke arah Minseok.

"Begitulah Kak. Hahaha." Akhirnya Minseok buka suara dan menjawab dengan tawa dipaksakannya -lagi. Jongdae hanya menatap lama Minseok dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Bahkan sekarang si Luhan itu tak menampakkan hidungnya sedikit pun untuk menemui Minseok. Huftft, dasar rusa gila." Cerocos Baekhyun lagi.

Minseok yang mendengar itu pun kembali menunduk. Jongdae langsung mengalihkan matanya pada Baekhyun dan memberi tatapan 'tutup mulutmu bodoh!'. Baekhyun pun nyengir dan menampakkan raut panik.

"Ah, kalian pasti lapar kan. Ini aku membawa beberapa roti dan susu untuk kalian. Karena tadi kalian tak terlihat sama sekali di kantin." Ucap Jongdae berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"Ah, benar sekali, Kak. Aku sangat lapar. Kau pengertian sekali, Kak. Hehehe." Jawab Baekhyun sambil mengambil roti dan susu yang tadi telah diletakkan Jongdae di meja Minseok.

"Kau juga makanlah Minseok-ah. Kau harus memenuhi kebutuhan tubuhmu. Ini, makanlah. Aaaak..." Jongdae menasehati dan akan menyuapkan roti ke mulut Minseok. Minseok pun memakan roti yang disodorkan oleh Jongdae dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah, namun tak disadari oleh Baekhyun atau pun Jongdae.

"Terima kasih, Kak Jongdae" ucap Minseok setelah menelan rotinya sambil tersenyum kecil yang agak malu-malu.

"Hahaha... sama-sama. Kau ini lucu sekali sih." Jawabnya sambil mengusak rambut Minseok yang berefek pada pipi bakpao Minseok lagi, dan membuatnya menunduk kembali. Baekhyun sedang asyik makan roti ngomong-ngomong.

"Yasudah, aku kembali ke kelas dulu ya. Sampai jumpa." Salam Jongdae sambil melambaikan tangan dan melangkah menuju pintu kelas.

"Oke, Kak. Sampai jumpa." Jawab Baekhyun semangat.

"Aaaah... Kak Jongdae itu sangat perhatian ya orangnya. Beda dengan ... mm, lupakan. Hehe. Ayo kita habiskan roti-roti ini." Ucap Baekhyun yang hampir ngawur lagi.

.

Di lorong menuju kelasnya Jongdae terus berpikir, 'Apa yang kau lakukan lagi Lu? Kenapa dia hanya melihatmu yang bahkan sering mengecewakannya? Kenapa bukan aku yang mengenalnya lebih dulu?'.

 **To Be Continue**

A/N:

Sebenarnya ini hanyalah ide absurd yang muncul begitu saja yang kemudian saya ketik begitu saja pula.

 _Mainstream_ emang, jadi maafkanlah.

Terima kasih sudah membaca.

Mohon review bagi yang berkenan. :)


	2. Chapter 2

" _ **Over you is thing I need to do**_ _ **"**_

 **Cast:**

-Kim Minseok

-Byun Baekhyun

-Kim Jongdae

-Xi Luhan

-Park Chanyeol

-Do Kyungsoo

-Kim Jongin

 **Warn: friendship, BL, AU, school life, OOC**

 **Chapter II**

Ketika bel tanda kegiatan belajar-mengajar hari ini berakhir, para siswa kelas X-C langsung memekik senang. Padahal tadi selama pelajaran jam terakhir sebagian besar dari mereka tidak memperhatikan pelajaran dan ada pula yang tertidur. Salahkan saja pihak yang membuat jadwal, karena menempatkan mata pelajara sejarah di jam terakhir. Kini para siswa merapikan peralatan tulis mereka dari meja dan bersiap untuk melanjutkan kegiatan masing-masing. Entah itu langsung pulang ke rumah, mengikuti kegiatan ekstrakulikuler, rapat organisasi, atau main ke suatu tempat.

Minseok kini tengah memegang ponsel dan menatap layarya. Dia ingin mengirim pesan kepada Luhan untuk mengajaknya pulang bersama. Namun dia ragu karena masih merasa kecewa dan sedih pada Luhan. Sebenarnya Minseok sangat merindukan Luhan. Mereka memang jarang bertemu akhir-akhir ini. Alansannya, tentu saja karena kesibukan Luhan.

"Min, ayo pulang." Ajak Baekhyun yang sudah menggendong tas.

"Ayo." Jawab Minseok dengan tersenyum dan segera menyimpan ponsel ke dalam saku celana.

Saat Minseok dan Baekhyun baru keluar dari pintu kelas, mereka dikagetkan oleh suara teriakan seseorang.

"Baekhyuuuunn…."

Baekhyun sangat mengenal suara ini. Siapa lagi kalau bukan raksasa bertelinga lebar dengan senyum sejuta _watt_ nya. 'Tuhan, kenapa manusia ini tidak ada lelahnya mengganggu hidupku yang tenang.' Batin Baekhyun.

"Kau tadi kemana saja? Aku tak melihatmu seharian ini. Tadi saat jam istirahat pun aku tak melihatmu di kantin. Apa kau baik-baik saja, Baek?" Cerocos si pelaku peneriakan (?) saat sudah berdiri di hadapan Baekhyun dan Minseok.

"Chanyeol… Bisakah kau tak muncul di hadapanku sehari saja. Kau tahu, aku merasa SANGAT baik karena tak perlu melihat bentukmu (?) selama jam sekolah." Ketus Baekhyun dengan memasang wajah kesal.

"Auww…" Ringis Chanyeol dengan menumpukkan kedua telapak tangannya di atas dada. Huh, mendramatisir sekali. "Aku kan hanya mengkhawatirkan orang yang ku sukai."

"Uh, hentikan wajah dramamu itu." Balas Baekhyun sambil memutar matanya malas. Tapi entah mengapa pipinya sedikit memanas. Hmm.

Minseok hanya tersenyum geli melihat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Percakapan tak penting mereka selalu bisa membuatnya terhibur sebenarnya. Menurut Minseok, mereka berdua sangat cocok.

Membiarkan dua makhluk di dekatnya berdebat tak jelas, Minseok mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Deg. Jantungnya berdetak kuat. Dia melihat orang yang sangat dirindukannya. Kak Luhannya. Luhan sedang berjalan dari arah ujung lorong yang berseberangan dengan Minseok. Luhan terlihat sibuk membawa beberapa _file_ dan kertas-kertas di kedua tangannya sambil berjalan agak terburu. Lalu Luhan memasuki sebuah ruangan yang di pintunya bertuliskan Ruang OSIS. 'Huftft…' Minseok hanya bisa menghembuskan nafasnya melihat sibuknya Luhan.

.

Hari sudah malam. Namun Luhan masih bertahan di ruang OSIS dan berkutat dengan tumpukan kertas di hadapannya. Teman-teman OSIS yang lain sudah banyak yang pulang. Sekarang tinggal Luhan dan Kyungsoo saja yang masih di dalam ruangan itu. Kyungsoo sudah tampak merapikan mejanya.

"Hai, Lu." Panggil Kyungsoo.

"Ya, Kyung?" Balas Luhan dengan sedikit senyum di bibirnya. Kemudian kembali menilik pada lembaran kertas di depannya.

"Kau belum selesai? Hari sudah gelap, pulanglah. Kau butuh istirahat, Lu."

"Sebentar lagi, Kyung. Tanggung kalau tidak diselesaikan sekarang." Jawab Luhan yang masih terus mengurusi kertas-kertas di hadapannya.

"Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri, Lu. Kau juga harus menjaga kesehatanmu. Tidak akan lucu kalau ketua acara tidak dapat hadir di acara karena sakit." Kyungsoo mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang berseberangan dengn meja Luhan.

"Hahaha. Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku."

Kyungsoo memutar matanya. "Aku bukan mengkhawatirkanmu. Tapi mengkhawatirkan acara yang sedang kita rencanakan ini."

"Baiklah, baiklah." "Yosh, akhirnya selesai juga…." Ucap Luhan sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya. "Ayo pulang bersama." Ajak Luhan pada Kyungsoo.

"Ayo." Sahut Kyungsoo yang beranjak dari duduknya.

Mereka berdua mengambil tas masing-masing dan meninggalkan ruang OSIS dengan mengunci pintunya terlebih dahulu. Mereka memang sering pulang bersama akhir-akhir ini karena mereka sama-sama anggota OSIS yang bertanggung jawab dalam acara sekolah yang 1 minggu lagi akan berlangsung. Selain itu arah rumah mereka juga searah.

Di perjalanan pulang mereka berdua hanya diam. Kalau Kyungsoo, memang dia tidak banyak bicara. Tapi kalau Luhan, dia diam karena sangat merasa lelah, dan lapar karena tadi siang dia hanya makan sepotong roti saja. Kyungsoo melirik ke wajah Luhan yang menampakkan wajah lelah dan laparnya itu. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk memutus keheningan di antara mereka berdua.

"Luhan." Panggil Kyungsoo pelan.

"Hmm?" Luhan hanya bergumam menjawabnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu di kedai ramen itu?"

"Ah… Ayo ayo." Jawab Luhan antusias dengan mata berbinar. "Kau memang yang terbaik, Kyung." Tanpa sadar Luhan langsung menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo menuju kedai yang ditunjuk Kyungsoo tadi. Kyungsoo kaget tiba-tiba diseret dan melirik ke arah tangannya yang digenggam Luhan.

Tak mereka sadari di depan mini market yang terletak di seberang jalan tempat mereka tadi ada sepasang mata yang menyaksikannya dengan pandangan terluka.

"Kak Luhan…." Ucap Minseok pelan.

"Hoi, Min. Ayo pulang. Bibi pasti sudah menunggu di rumah." Ajak Jongin, sepupu Minseok, yang sudah duduk di jok sepeda motornya. Namun Minseok masih bergeming menatap arah Luhan dan Kyungsoo pergi.

"Ya! Jangan melamun, ayo naik." Jongin menepuk bahu Minseok dan menyuruh Minseok membonceng di belakangnya. Minseok tak menjawab, dia hanya langsung naik ke belakang Jongin.

"Pegang belanjaannya dengan benar." Jongin pun menjalankan sepeda motornya dengan Minseok menuju rumah orang tua Minseok.

.

-Minseok _POV_ -

Setelah sampai di rumah aku langsung masuk kamar tanpa membantu Ibu menata belanjaan. Aku sangat merasa lelah. Apalagi dengan kejadian yang ku lihat tadi. Kenapa Kak Luhan menggandeng Kak Kyungsoo? Ah, mungkin saja mereka baru pulang. Lagi pula mereka kan sama-sama anggota OSIS. Setahuku rumah Kak Luhan dan Kak Kyungsoo juga searah. Iya, Pasti karena itu. Tapi… tadi mereka ke kedai bersama. Dengan bergandeng tangan pula. Arrgghhh… aku pusing memikirkannya.

Aku mengambil ponselku dan melihat ada beberapa pesan masuk. Dari Baekhyun dan Kak Jongdae. Huft, lagi-lagi tak ada pesan dari Kak Luhan. Aku membuka pesan dari Baekhyun yang ternyata menanyakan PR rumus matematika yang tidak begitu mengerti. Aku pun langsung membalasnya karena kebetulan aku sudah mengerjakan PR itu. Lalu aku membuka pesan dari Kak Jongdae.

' _Malam, Minseok. Apa kau sudah makan malam? Ku lihat kau agak kurus tadi. Jangan sampai melewatkan makan, OK? Jaga kesehatanmu._ _'_

Aku tersenyum membaca pesan Kak Jongdae. Dia perhatian sekali padaku. Tapi kenapa bukan Kak Luhan yang perhatian seperti ini. Padahal yang kekasihku kan Kak Luhan. Haaah, lebih baik aku membalas pesan Kak Jongdae dulu.

' _Malam juga Kak. Iya, aku sudah makan malam kok. (y)_

 _Terima kasih'_

Setelah membalas pesan Kak Jongdae, aku berpikir untuk mengirim pesan ke Kak Luhan. Karena kalau aku menunggu Kak Luhan mengirimi ku pesan lebih dulu, entah sampai kapan aku harus menunggu. Ku rasakan ponselku bergetar menandakan ada pesan masuk. Ternyata dari Kak Jongdae lagi.

' _Baguslah. Jangan tidur terlalu malam. Sampai jumpa besok di sekolah. ^^.'_

Lagi-lagi aku tersenyum membaca pesan darinya. Tiba-tiba terbesit di pikiranku untuk menanyakan mengenai seberapa dekat Kak Luhan dengan Kak Kyungsoo. Kan Kak Jongdae teman dekat Kak Luhan. Tapi… aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Tidak, tidak. Aku memutuskan tak jadi menanyakan hal itu pada Kak Jongdae.

' _Ok. Sampai jumpa besok._ _'_

.

-Normal _POV_ -

Minseok memilih untuk merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur. Dia sebenarnya masih memikirkan tentang kejadian yang tadi dilihatnya. Ada sedikit keraguan di hatinya yang muncul. Namun dia masih terus berusaha meyakinkan diri dan berpikir positif tentang Luhan. Karena terlalu memikirkan hal ini, Minseok tanpa sadar terlelap. Karena pikiran dan hatinya yang lelah juga berdampak pada tubuhnya. Sebelum benar-benar terlelap, dia bergumam _"Kak Luhan tidak mungkin bermain di belakangku."_

 **To Be Continue**

A/N:

Maaf baru bisa _update._ * _bow_ *

Maaf juga jika ceritanya semakin aneh.

Saya sangat berterima kasih kepada para _reader_ dan beberapa yang mau mengisi kotak _review_ di _chapter_ I.

Tak menyangka ada yang _follow_ bahkan _favorite_ cerita ini.

Silakan isi kotak _review_ lagi jika ada yang ingin ditanyakan, dan jika berkenan.

Kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat dibutuhkan.

Terima kasih.


End file.
